


Tempestade de Neve

by Auroras3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Love, Sad, Snow, Winterfell, daenerys - Freeform, snowstorm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras3/pseuds/Auroras3
Summary: Como reagirão Daenerys e Jon ao descobrirem a verdade?O senso de honra de Jon Snow conseguirá superar os seus sentimentos?Daenerys abandonará a sua pretensão ao Trono de Ferro?





	1. Tentativa e Negação

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?  
> Essa surgiu quando escutei pela primeira vez a música Wicked Game (recomendo muito). Então essa fanfic vai ter no máximo três capítulos e irá ser atualizada rapidamente. Gostaria de dizer que são previsões minhas para a temporada 8 e como está sendo bem previsível é provável que sejam spoilers. Leia sob a sua conta e risco.  
> Já aviso que esse capítulo está bastante melancólico, porque o escrevi quando estava afundada no abismo da melancolia. Mas, prometo que o outro será melhor (espero)!  
> Boa leitura e não sejam malvados ao ponto de favoritar e não deixar sequer um comentário! Estou de olho...

Persuadido pela calmaria e paz que o Bosque Sagrado possuía, o Rei do Norte decidiu por permanecer lá durante alguns minutos, meditando sobre a sua vida. A neve caía ao se redor em adoráveis flocos de neve, e se acumulava no chão, chegando acima até mesmo dos tornozelos.

Ele evitava trazer a voz aos seus pensamentos e sentimentos desde que soubera a verdade, optando por concentrar toda a sua atenção na luta contra o Rei da Noite e o seu exército de mortos. Mas, quando ousava fechar os olhos, a voz de Bran surgia para lhe inquietar. Era difícil assimilar que toda a sua vida fora construída em cima de uma terrível mentira e que tudo que sabia sobre si mesmo não passava de uma ilusão arquitetada para escapar da fúria de um rei Baratheon.

Sempre desejara ter conhecimento de como sua mãe era e quem fora na vida. E agora que tinha o seu anseio concedido, não se sentia satisfeito, muito pelo contrário, um sabor amargo lhe invadia a boca ao cogitar que poderia ser o fruto de um estupro e sequestro. Sentia como se na sua mente estivesse sendo travada uma imensa batalha e que ele estava no meio totalmente confuso e perdido.

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas pelo som de passos determinados que se aproximavam. Virou-se para encarar quem se acercava. Engoliu em seco ao vê-la, com o seu etéreo cabelo platinado descendo em ondas até a pequena sua cintura e os seus púrpuros olhos que lhe transmitiam tanto amor e compreensão quanto saudade. Trazia em sua mão uma carta que segurava firmemente. Assustava-se com o fato de que a simples visão dela lhe fazia perder toda a sua calma e mexia profundamente com a sua ansiedade.

— Jon?

A voz de Daenerys chamando o seu nome não poderia provocar mais do que arrepios no bastardo, aqueles que conseguem arrepiar até a alma. Embora a conhecesse há pouco, havia aprendido a reconhecer quando ela queria esconder o seu real sentimento. Notou pela ruguinha que surgia no meio de suas sobrancelhas que estava chateada. Não a culpava. Desde que soubera de sua real paternidade, fugia de sua presença e quando não podia evitar um encontro a tratava com cortesia rígida, totalmente consciente de que essas ações doíam nele tanto quanto doía nela. Supunha sempre em seus delírios que ela apareceria em seus aposentos exigindo explicações, tão furiosa quanto estivera no dia em que se conheceram. Porém, apenas recebera um silêncio perturbador e a ausência de Daenerys que ocupava o seu tempo dentro dos seus aposentos e a outra parte cuidando de seus dragões, nem ao menos participara das reuniões de estratégia e planejamento, sendo substituída por Lorde Tyrion.

Inevitavelmente, Jon Snow sentira a falta de sua melodiosa voz lhe contando sobre as maravilhas que existiam além do Mar Estreito, de sua calorosa risada que fazia o coração de qualquer homem se esquentar, de suas carícias, de seu perfume que o perseguia onde quer que fosse, de seu corpo que o confortava e o provocava durante a noite e principalmente de sua companhia. Surpreendeu-se a constatar que não fora somente ele que padecera, Fantasma, o seu fiel e silencioso lobo, partia algumas horas antes que a Alvorada retornasse atrás de Dany, no princípio sentira uma espécie de ciúme infantil já que o seu lobo não apreciava muito a companhia de outros humanos que não fossem o seu dono, contudo se viu numa noite de sono agitado, onde a vislumbrou adormecida em meio as pesadas peles através dos olhos vigilantes de Fantasma, considerou que não seria tão ruim ser despojado de seu companheiro.

— Daenerys, o que faz aqui? — Tentou soar imponente, contudo pareceu lhe mais hesitante. Mordeu a bochecha, ansioso pela sua resposta.

Dany não desejava responder, apenas fitá-lo. Mal sabia ele, o quanto ela queria diminuir aquela distância, roçar os seus lábios nos deles, acariciar a sua pele, lhe contar todos os seus segredos mais obscuros e ter um momento somente deles, onde a sombra do inverno e da paternidade de Jon não os ameaçaria. Desejava lhe segredar a verdade que escondia desde o dia que ela colocara os pés em Winterfell. Espantou esses pensamentos ao lembrar o motivo que a fizera procurá-lo.

— Recebi um corvo de Jaime Lannister. — Estendeu a carta cautelosamente, observando os olhos do outro se acenderem em cautela — Pensei que gostaria de ver em primeira mão, ainda não mostrei a Tyrion. Mas, é provável que ele já saiba através de Varys, parece que nada escapa da Aranha.

Atentamente, Jon leu a carta e ao final soltou um suspiro desolado. Não receberiam ajuda vinda de Porto Real, Cersei blefara ao se comprometer com eles. Não deveria se surpreender, todavia depositara a sua pequena parcela de fé e se via frustrado. Deslocou a sua atenção para Mãe dos Dragões.

— Você não está surpresa.

— Não esperava menos dela. — Dramaticamente rolou os olhos violetas — Creio que ela aguarda que o exército dos mortos nos aniquilem para que continue sendo a Rainha dos Sete Reinos. Se te serve de consolo, não ganharíamos muito com a adição dos soldados Lannisters, não depois da Batalha de HighGarden.

— Teremos que criar uma nova estratégia. — Murmurou resignado e momentaneamente ficou absorto em seus pensamentos.

Então, a Targaryen vislumbrou a sua perfeita oportunidade de afastar-se sem que fosse notada e/ou questionada. Para a sua infelicidade, nunca estivera tão redondamente enganada. Mal havia lhe dado as costas para ir embora, quando o escutou rosnar um abafado palavrão.

— Daenerys, espera... — Suspirou derrotado — Não a vejo mais na reunião do conselho, os lordes nortenhos questionaram sobre a sua ausência.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Jon Snow. — Franziu as sobrancelhas e a sua voz soou rígida — Sei muito bem separar o lado profissional do emocional, não compareci a sua reunião porque precisava resolver problemas que os Dothrakis criaram. Sem dúvidas, acredito que Tyrion tenha suprimido a minha falta.

A mentira lhe saíra com mais facilidade do que jamais imaginara. Assombrou-se com a naturalidade com que pronunciara palavra por palavra. Tinha conhecimento que era um ato errôneo, esconder a verdade de quem amava, todavia não queria presenciar novamente o desprezo e a frieza transbordarem naquelas íris escuras. Não quando ela via uma calorosa luz no fim do túnel.

— Estive pensando sobre o que Sam e Bran nos disseram. Eu nunca quis ser Rei, não importa para mim se sou o herdeiro legítimo do trono. Não o desejo.

Ele sempre agia impulsivamente em situações extremas, podia dizer que esse era o seu grande defeito e que no final se arrependeria. Principalmente, agora que via a suavidade e a doçura desaparecerem da face de Dany e um lampejo de fúria surgir em seus olhos semelhante a primeira vez que se viram e que ele se negara a joelhar.

— Depois de tudo o que passamos, essa é a visão que possui sobre mim. — Aproximou-se vagarosamente até que estivessem tão próximos que ele conseguia sentir o seu hálito fresco tocar o seu rosto — Por anos lamentei que eu fosse a última Targaryen, você não pode sequer imaginar o quanto me senti solitária no mundo. Porém, agora eu tenho você que é a minha única família. Não importa o que você decida, eu estarei ao seu lado. Sempre estarei.

As palavras atingiram de certeira Jon Snow. Naturalmente ela se tornara sua fraqueza e o seu orgulho. Mesmo tendo conhecimento de que ela era a sua tia, não conseguia de forma alguma tirá-la do coração. Pareceu-lhe que seus anteriores esforços de se afastar foram tanto tolos quanto inúteis, porque não pudera saber quanto tempo eles ficaram se fitando e absorvendo um ao outro como se pudessem sentir o quão forte era a conexão que possuíam. Já não eram apenas A Rainha dos Dragões e o Rei do Norte, eram mais que um homem e uma mulher, eram almas que estariam eternamente entrelaçadas. O Gelo e o Fogo, eternos e trágicos amantes.

Daenerys optou por finalmente tomar as rédeas da situação, estendeu sua pequena mão enluvada para a dele, roçando timidamente o seu polegar na palma do nortenho. Ambos fitaram suas mãos quando Snow entrelaçou os seus dedos com firmeza, antes de soltá-la e deixar escapar um suspiro desesperado de seus lábios.

— Eu sinto muito. — Murmurou, fugindo de seu olhar. E simplesmente deu meia volta, deixando-a sozinha.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por uma das maçãs do rosto de Dany e congelou antes que chegasse perto da curva de seus lábios rosados. Um sorriso trêmulo apareceu em sua face ao relembrar a si mesma que ela não estava mais sozinha.


	2. Confronto e Esperança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon descobre um segredo e confronta Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certo...  
> Olá, meu povo!  
> Sim, eu sei que devo um pedido de desculpas a vocês pela exacerbada demora nas atualizações e pelo fato que ainda não respondi os comentários do capítulo anterior, massss tenho duas justificativas: primeiro estou escrevendo um livro que foi passado como trabalho semestral na faculdade e porque recentemente a minha família ganhou mais um membro que é uma fofura irresistível *olhinhos brilhantes*  
> Recomendo para esse capítulo as músicas Aqueles Olhos e/ou Helium da Sia, ambas se encaixam perfeitamente no contexto da história e inclusive escrevi, enquanto as escutava.  
> Realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo!

— Vossa Graça, seria bom que ele soubesse a verdade. — Murmurou sugestivamente Missandei, enquanto escovava o ondulado cabelo prateado de sua rainha.

O singelo sorriso de Daenerys congelou e desapareceu de suas feições, assumindo a sua habitual e gélida máscara de rainha. Dolorosamente suprimiu a sua garota interna que sofria com a indiferença de Jon Snow. Evitou os olhares atentos de suas aias que esperavam curiosas pela sua resposta. Concentrou-se em observar o aposento que lhe fora oferecido durante a sua estadia em Winterfell, as velas bruxuleavam com as suas gordurosas ceras escorrendo e produzindo um odor ligeiramente enjoativo, os móveis lhe pareciam rústicos e em sua maioria eram feitos a partir do couro, da madeira, sendo revestidos com a lã de carneiro, mas não poderia negar que havia uma elegância natural, sua cama era enorme e recoberta com pesadas peles. Desconfiava que pertencera a Lorde Eddard Stark e a Lady Catelyn, pois era um dos poucos que possuía a água térmica canalizada por dentro das paredes.

— Não há nada para contar. — Respondeu apática, erguendo-se do banquinho e se dirigindo até a lareira que ardia impetuosamente, impedindo que os arrepios corressem pelo corpo da jovem que envolveu com os braços de forma protetora a pequena protuberância em seu ventre.

A morena mordeu levemente o lábio inferior com a expressão impregnada pelo o ar da dúvida.

—Conheço Lorde Snow há pouco tempo, porém, posso afirmar que ele é um homem correto e honrado. Certamente, não a abandonaria nessa condição.

—Por anos sofri em silêncio, acreditando que o meu ventre não geraria um filho, e agora que o tenho dentro de mim.... Simplesmente não posso permitir que ele seja desprezado pelo o pai. — Acariciou o miúdo inchaço.

Missandei não conseguiu articular as palavras para argumentar, se impressionou com o ar de melancolia que invadiu os olhos violetas e pela ferocidade que tomou suas feições como se fosse defendê-lo com unhas e dentes. A escriba foi contaminada por uma onda de tristeza ao pensar que jamais seguraria um filho em seus braços e que Verme Cinzento nunca compreenderia o sentimento de ser um pai.

— Ainda que suas considerações sejam pertinentes, creio que ele tenha o direito de saber.

— Agradeço a sua preocupação, Missandei. Mas resolver ou compartilhar esse pequeno problema cabe apenas a mim. —Lançou um olhar zangado as criadas que nervosamente engoliram em seco e tiveram um súbito e intenso interesse em finalizar os seus bordados.

Dany caminhou até uma luxuosa cômoda de madeira de represeiro branco, onde retirou de uma das largas gavetas, um casaco de pele de um leão albino das pradarias de Vaes Dothrakis, ganhara de Khal Drogo, lhe parecia que ele pertencera a outra Daenerys que vivera brevemente e padecera numa pira funerária. Impulsivamente, respirou sobre o ele, sentindo o odor de bolor e de deserto, pensava em vesti-lo quando ouviu quatro batidas obstinadas na pesada porta de carvalho. Fitou de forma interrogativa a sua amiga íntima que curiosa arqueou as sobrancelhas lhe acenando positivamente.

—Entre. — Permitiu a Khaleesi.

Retornou a atenção para o casaco, imaginando que era Tyrion que vinha lhe comunicar as recentes estratégias ou Varys com notícias de seus passarinhos sobre Porto Real e sobre o quê Cersei estava maquinando. Acariciava lentamente o pelo quando ouviu uma voz familiar e roucamente nervosa pronunciar seu nome. Daenerys travou, enquanto sentia que seu coração pulsava dolorosamente e a sua respiração se prender na garganta formando um novelo incômodo. Silenciosamente, solicitou que suas aias se retirassem do aposento.

— Por que não me contou? — Rosnou com o maxilar endurecido, a voz perigosamente baixa.

Dany mordeu levemente os lábios carnudos, franzindo a testa e apertando as mãos até que os nós dos dedos ficassem esbranquiçados. Sustentou com coragem o olhar de cólera de seu nortenho que adquirira um tom furiosamente escarlate.

— Contar o quê?

— Creio que você saiba sobre o que estou falando. — Abaixou a voz num tom semelhante a incredulidade, enquanto a fúria se continha em seus traços faciais. — Sobre o nosso filho.

Daenerys engoliu em seco, teimosamente pensara que conseguiria de alguma maneira ludibriá-lo. Talvez se não tivesse revelado a Tyrion ou se tivesse falado mais duramente com o Mestre Walkoman, infelizmente já não importava quem contara. O estrago fora feito. Sentia o seu sangue ferver em suas veias e subir abrasadoramente o seu rosto.

— Para quê? Para que o desprezasse e considerasse uma aberração provinda de um repugnante incesto. — Envolveu com as mãos a pequena formação, a angústia dos dias anteriores se liberava em cada palavra - Não serei a primeira e nem última mulher a criar um filho sozinha.

Jon Snow a fitou atônito por um segundo, em seguida visivelmente contrariado rosnou um palavrão vulgar, esfregando apreensivo o dorso nas maçãs da face. Pensando que essa mulher um dia ainda lhe tiraria o resto de sanidade que possuía, ele realmente amaldiçoou Daenerys nesse momento por deixa-lo tão louco e atordoado. Não sabia por quanto tempo manteria o seu autocontrole. Acercou-se repentinamente até que pudesse sentir a sua respiração errática despertar todos os nervos de sua pele e as ametistas lhe observarem fixamente.

— Enfrentamos tantos problemas juntos e ainda é essa a visão que tem sobre mim? - Perguntou exasperado. — Nunca o rejeitarei! Não depois que pensei que jamais seguraria em meus braços um filho meu. Por muito tempo me neguei a compartilhar a cama com uma mulher, porque temia que surgisse uma criança inocente que seria um bastardo e teria que enfrentar a mesma merda que passei! Não abandonarei essa criança.

Ela o encarou com lampejos fervorosos, o maxilar travado e as palmas das mãos se apertaram em formato de punhos. O jovem já vira essa idêntica cólera na Targaryen no momento em que Tyrion lhe revelara que eles haviam perdido Jardim de Cima e a conquista de Rochedo Casterly fora inútil. Jurava que ela se controlava fortemente para que não avançasse nele com violência.

— Então, o que fará? Segundo as tradições de Westeros, um filho é somente reconhecido como legítimo quando está dentro no casamento. Casará comigo? Sinceramente, não precisamos da sua piedade!

— Você não compreende o quão doloroso é descobrir que toda a sua vida foi construída em cima de uma mentira! — Vociferou com ferocidade, agarrando o rosto da prateada para que mantivessem o contato visual. — Não cresci me acostumando com a ideia de me casar e amar um parente próximo, não me contaram histórias sobre como os Targaryens foram extraordinários ou cruéis. Como você disse antes, sou um nortenho estúpido e ignorante.

Dany sentiu que a sua irritação e ressentimento se esvaíam de seu pobre coração. Num ato impulsivo, diminuiu a distância entre eles, o envolvendo com seus pálidos braços como se desejasse lhe contar que ela não se importava se ele era um tolo nortista que não aceitava os seus sentimentos e a realidade.

Jon Snow se arrepiou ao sentir o toque caloroso de Daenerys, suspirou profundamente admitindo que estava exausto de negar o que desejava. Abraçou-a, encostando a sua cabeça no seu peito, fugindo dos seus tempestuosos olhos do profundo tom de violeta. Mergulhou o nariz em seus fartos cabelos de prata, absorvendo do seu embriagante perfume e de como o seu delicado corpo se encaixava com o dele, como eles se reconheciam e se buscavam em um vício interminável. O tempo que desfrutava com ela nunca lhe parecia ser o suficiente.

— O que eu sinto quando te toco e te vejo não é normal, é diferente de tudo que já vivenciei. — Levantou com a pontas dos dedos o rosto de Dany afim de que a fitasse diretamente. —Não consigo me manter longe da sua pele, do seu toque, da sua voz e da sua maldita boca!

O Rei Lobo acariciou delicadamente e de forma vagarosa os rosados lábios carnudos que o lembravam um perfeito coração. Ela notou que as pupilas dele lentamente se dilatavam de luxúria, lhe parecendo duas pequenas pepitas brilhantes de ônixs.

— Porém, se não posso ao menos possuir a minha alma, como poderei ter a sua?

A Mãe de Dragões ofegou desesperada com a proximidade absurda que provocava uma pulsação familiar entre as suas coxas e com o seu coração que acelerou loucamente ao ponto de causar dolorosas pontadas. Esquecera de todos os insultos que planejara lhe gritar e de lhe assegurar que o seu filho não precisaria da sua pena. Mas se desarmara ao avistar a fragilidade e o carinho visíveis em Jon. Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou sua mão calejada e a pousou em seu ventre inchado.

— Não importa quanto tempo leve para você aceitar,  _nós_  te esperaremos. — Murmurou com doçura, roçando a testa na dele e respirando o seu cheiro que tanto a perseguiu durante o sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Então?  
> Aguardo vocês nos comentários!  
> Beijos!


End file.
